


Reflecting

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflecting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately twenty-five years after the launch of the _Enterprise NX-01._ It is a double-drabble, the first part in Jonathan's voice, the second part from Malcolm. Theirs is as long-established relationship. The quote is from the Robert Browning poem "Rabbi Ben Ezra".
> 
> Written for the prompts Mirror and View.

 

  
_Grow old along with me..._ \- Robert Browning  


 

I know what to expect from my mirror – a face grown craggy with age, greying hair and brows, years of frowns and laughter etched around the eyes.

Every morning I make peace with that face, but the evening's low light is a welcome kindness. 

Reflected beyond my image is the reason for both anticipation and anxiety. Malcolm, lying on the rumpled bed, awaits me. The years have touched him more gently. When the light in his grey eyes darkens to passion, he looks exactly like the man I fell in love with. 

And I want to look that way to him.

_______________________________

 

He lingers at the mirror. Long enough that it catches my attention.

His reflection reaches up to touch his face, brushing fingers over cheeks and eyelids, touching temples and eyebrows, frowning. I can guess at his thoughts and my heart aches for him. It's so needless, his worry. I want to trace that same path with my fingertips... and my lips. To kiss away the years. 

Then he seems to look beyond himself, into the room behind him... at me. Our eyes meet in the mirror and my breath catches. 

I want him so much. He looks perfect to me.

_______________________________

 


End file.
